


Déclaration de guerre

by Akebonomimichan



Series: En hiatus [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: France est invitée pour les fêtes de fin d'année chez America. Des rumeurs de guerre d'Indépendance sont parvenues à ses oreilles, et elle compte bien y participer aux côtés de la colonie. Seulement, elle ne se doutait pas qu'Amélia avait tout prévue pour l'embarquer là-dedans... Univers Nyotalia (en lien avec la fanfiction Deux Univers). Thème : Sous le gui pour la nuit de la FA.Fiction en hiatus. ça fait un moment que j'espère avoir le temps et l'inspiration pour terminer cette histoire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Sous le gui – musique, beauté, neige
> 
> Défi : La nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente
> 
> Couple : France(Marie Bonnefoy)/America(Amélia Jones) donc yuri
> 
> Personnage citée : Elizabeth Kirkland dîtes Lizzie (Angleterre)
> 
> Rating : M comme on les aime
> 
> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartientà Hidekaz Himaruya

Marie souriait à tout va, elle était heureuse d'avoir été invitée et d'avoir pu venir à la réception que donnait America pour les fêtes de fin d'années. La musique avait tout d'agréable, les tables étaient dressées de manière satisfaisante, la nourriture apte à la consommation sans être exceptionnelle et le vin français amené par ses soins était excellent.

Elle aurait dû passer les festivités avec les hauts membres de la cour royale française comme à son habitude. Seulement temps de guerre oblige, il fallait qu'elle renforce ses liens avec la colonie américaine pour la monter contre sa métropole anglaise.

Marie n'avait pas vraiment à cœur de créer des troubles familiaux en ce temps de recueillements. Même si embêter Lizzie la ravissait toujours à un point inimaginable. Là, elle allait toucher à la plus précieuse des possessions de la nation anglaise, à sa jolie et petite Amélia chérie.

Et puis, elle pouvait faire la fête loin de son aristocratie, elle trouverait bien un moyen de se faufiler dehors pour aller s'enivrer quelque part. Il était bien dommage qu'Espagne et que Prusse ne l'accompagnent pas en ville, elles auraient fait un carnage.

Dans un froufrou de jupons précieux, Marie se dirigea vers le buffet en cherchant du regard son hôte. Elle avait beau observer les jeunes invités, elle ne trouvait pas l'enfant. Amélia avait peut-être grandie depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vue. Il y avait de cela presque deux cent ans cette gamine lui avait fait l'affront de lui préférer Angleterre.

« Bonjour, France ! »

Marie se détourna du vin qu'elle sirotait pour tomber sur une magnifique jeune femme. Bouche bée, elle détailla sa vis-à-vis avec un intérêt qu'elle ne put dissimuler à la voir sous un jour nouveau.

Elle avait des cheveux courts blonds aux ondulations douces, un épi repiquait sur sa tête comme beaucoup de nations. Ses yeux bleus possédaient cet éclat particulier et sauvage que Marie reconnut entre milles. Ce visage fin avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance pour laisser place à une belle femme. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose de changée vu les formes adultes qui caractérisaient à présent cette personne. Heureuse de rencontrer America en personne depuis tout ce temps, elle ne put que s'écrier :

« Amélia, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Comment te portes-tu ?

\- A merveille, à merveille, râla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en boudant ostensiblement.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- C'est Lizzie… Mais ça ne te regarde pas…

\- Tout ce qui pourrait incommoder mon ennemie m'intéresse forcément. Et ce peut être avantageux de me connaître quand on a un différend très problématique avec elle. »

Marie lui fit un sourire encourageant pour la pousser à se confier à elle, elle détestait devoir utiliser ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Lizzie m'a toujours mise en garde contre toi.

\- Tu ne m'as pas invitée par pur plaisir, je le sais, minauda-t-elle pour cacher sa rancœur. Je ne me fais plus d'illusions à mon âge. »

Amélia avait demandé à Marie de venir pour avoir un appui contre Lizzie.

« Tu es pourtant persuadée d'arriver à me retirer des informations confidentielles sur ma métropole.

\- Je me fais juste du souci pour toi... »

Marie n'avait pas besoin de simuler quoi que ce soit, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour America en ayant entendu tout un tas de rumeurs sur les efforts que lui demandaient Angleterre. Elle connaissait suffisamment Lizzie pour être convaincue qu'elle abusait de la naïveté et de la jeunesse d'America pour piller ses richesses.

«… Je n'ai pas le droit de t'approcher en temps normal, je me demande bien ce qu'a en tête Lizzie...

\- Tout ce qu'a Lizzie a en tête est de me démontrer à quel point tu es perfide. Et elle n'a pas besoin d'être là pour que tu t'enfonces toute seule, répondit Amélia avec un ton dur.

\- Je me fais sincèrement du souci pour toi.

\- A d'autres… »

Amélia s'éloigna de Marie avec une démarche qu'on aurait pu qualifier de cavalière. America n'était toujours pas quelqu'un d'assez civilisé au goût de Marie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on éconduisait l'une de ses offres, et elle était assez patiente pour venir à bout des réticences de la colonie américaine.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se décida néanmoins à la suivre, elle préférait toujours écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison.

« America, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de tout cela.

\- Oui, tu n'aurais pas dû, cria-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement et en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. Je ne t'ai pas invité pour parler politique.

\- Bien, très bien, comme tu veux, America.

\- Merci.

\- Je… »

A ce moment-là, Marie se rendit compte à quel point elle connaissait peu de choses sur la colonie anglaise. Lizzie avait toujours tout fait pour l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec les nations sous sa protection.

« Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi te parler. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues…Je ne sais de toi que ce que Lizzie a bien voulu laisser filtrer à ton sujet. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que tu étais devenue. Et maintenant, je vois que je n'avais pas tant à m'en faire. Tu es une adulte en bonne santé, j'en suis heureuse. »

Affreusement gênée, Amélia détourna le regard.

« J'ai souvenir de toi que tu étais une personne plutôt douce. Lizzie m'a tellement dit de choses horribles sur toi.

\- Pas étonnant, répondit Marie avec mépris. Elle t'a éloignée de moi, elle n'avait pas à installer une telle distance entre nous… Pardon, je m'emporte quand il s'agit d'elle et de ses manigances…Oh… »

Marie avait levé les yeux vers le plafond, et elle s'en retrouva extrêmement mal à l'aise tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a France ? »

Marie montra du doigt la branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes, Amélia ne put qu'en rire bruyamment attirant soudainement l'attention sur elle. Marie n'en fut que plus perturbée bien que les autres invités s'en retournèrent à leurs occupations.

« Peur d'un baiser, France, la taquina Amélia.

\- C'est que… C'est le genre de traditions que je ne me risquerais pas à honorer dans la maison d'Angleterre avec sa précieuse America.

\- Tout juste !

\- Serait-ce un complot contre moi », se plaint France de manière théâtrale en mettant la main sur son cœur.

Marie ne savait pas si elle devait s'en sentir flattée ou agacée. Elle s'était faite piégée… Et bien comme il faut par une jeune nation… Lizzie ne supporterait pas qu'elle touche sa protégée de manière aussi intime. Ce serait…ce serait… ce serait un affront !

« America, te rends-tu compte que c'est une déclaration de guerre ? »

Amélia hocha la tête avant d'approcher ses lèvres pleines et ensorceleuses de son visage.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux au plus profond de toi ? Tu y gagnes sur tous les plans… Et je veux vraiment mon Indépendance… »

Amélia n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Marie voulait arracher Amélia des griffes de Lizzie, ce n'était peut-être qu'un prétexte pour se battre de nouveau contre l'Angleterre, ce n'était peut-être qu'un écho à la liberté qu'elle recherchait elle-même en son propre pays, c'était peut-être un sentiment personnel de responsabilité envers America qui la rongeait personnellement, elle ne savait plus.

Le souffle d'Amélia se mêlait au sien, sa bouche appelait la sienne.

Ce serait bien délectable de défier Lizzie ainsi. Et de la faire tomber de son piédestal. Lizzie réagirait très mal envers sa colonie ce qui donnerait toute légitimité à Amélia de déclarer la guerre et à Marie de la suivre dans cette entreprise.

Marie adorait ce plan, et elle adorait Amélia pour lui offrir une telle occasion de faire un pied de nez à son ennemie de toujours.

« …Lizzie sera folle de rage… Et c'est ce que je veux…

\- Je le veux aussi, Amélia… »

Les lèvres d'Amélia se posèrent avec douceur sur les siennes, Marie entretint le baiser par des attouchements fins dont elle avait le secret le long des labiales tendres. Avant de quémander l'accès à cette bouche tentatrice, elle embrassa tendrement cette lèvre inférieure juste histoire de jouer avec. La respiration d'America s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre quand leurs langues se touchèrent enfin. Ce goût légèrement alcoolisé mêlé à leurs fragrances propres l'enjoignait à approfondir cet échange sensuel. Marie prenait autant de plaisir à expérimenter cette caresse avec Amélia qu'à la pensée de chambouler Lizzie. Tout se mélangeait en elle alors que les sensations l'emportaient ailleurs où seule Amélia comptait pour elle. Il n'y avait plus que la jeune nation accrochée désespérément à ses lèvres expertes.

Ce fut Amélia qui rompit leur baiser un peu abruptement. Ses yeux brillaient pour Marie, son sourire timide s'adressait à Marie, ses mains tenaient celles de Marie.

Marie avait le cœur qui battait pour un baiser vraiment trop compliqué.

Elles venaient de franchir un pas dans leur relation, elles avaient effacées la distance qu'avait maintenue entre elles Lizzie.

« On m'avait parlé de ton habileté, je croyais que ce n'était que des racontars », dit America le rouge aux joues.

La musique s'étant arrêtée, Marie entendait déjà les rumeurs aller bon train autour d'elles.

« Amélia, auras-tu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Avec moi… »

La française vit de la surprise chez son homologue américaine. Elle précipitait peut-être un peu trop les choses entre elles mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

« Je ne pensais pas en t'embrassant que…que… que… tu voudrais plus… »

Marie ne put résister, devant cette mine innocente et craquante, de la charrier.

« Mais il fallait négocier avant de t'embarquer là-dedans… Je plaisante America… mais viens… »

Marie profita d'avoir sa main dans la sienne pour la guider jusqu'à ses appartements.

« C'est une bêtise », ne cessait de répéter America ce qui amusa grandement Marie.

Marie ouvrit avec fébrilité la porte de sa chambre, et elle fit entrer Amélia en s'assurant que des domestiques passaient par là juste à ce moment-là.

Quand elle pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'Amélia s'était cachée dans un coin. Elle ne put qu'en rire.

« Voyons, je ne vais pas te manger. Ils nous ont vues rentrer… Après leur imagination fera le reste, la rassura Marie.

\- Déjà que le baiser va la rendre furieuse, je n'imagine même pas la suite !

\- Autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout », soupira Marie en enlevant ses horribles talons qui la faisaient souffrir le martyre.

Elle aimait être jolie mais il y avait des limites que son bien être lui imposait. Apparemment, il en était de même pour Amélia qui se débarrassa d'une bonne partie de ses vêtements comme une sauvageonne. Marie se déshabilla plus doucement pour se retrouver en sous-robe blanche comme Amélia.

« Super, une soirée entre filles pour passer la nouvelle année ! Sans rien à se mettre sous la dent…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à être un peu plus prévoyante dans ton plan, la rabroua Marie.

\- Je voulais voir les feux d'artifice… Et ta chambre ne donne pas sur les festivités dans le jardin.

\- De toute façon, le temps est neigeux…

\- Génial ! De la neige ! »

Marie s'empêcha de pouffer devant autant d'enthousiasme de la part de la nation plus jeune.

« On va avoir froid… Pense un peu à mes vieux os…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai des vieux os.

\- Pas aussi vieux que les miens », s'en amusa Marie en lui tirant la langue.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que le regard d'Amélia s'était un peu trop attardé sur ce bout rose dépassant de ses lèvres. Amusée par ce fait, elle joua à faire apparaître son muscle lingual juste pour voir la réaction d'America. Oh, intéressant… Surtout qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser de nouveau l'autre nation.

« America, fit-elle en s'étirant lascivement, on va faire quoi de notre soirée ? »

Amélia ne sut quoi lui dire alors que son regard papillonnait de droite à gauche. Le sourire de Marie s'étira de manière féline alors qu'elle massait ses pieds endoloris.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai même pas de cartes… en fait, je n'avais pas prévu qu'on se retrouverait seules toutes les deux… »

Marie soupira bruyamment cherchant dans ses différentes tactiques pour amener la colonie dans ses draps. Amélia restait debout loin d'elle hésitant à la rejoindre sur le matelas. Ses doigts pianotaient sur sa cuisse avec impatience.

« … ça fait bizarre de se retrouver après autant de temps, et de s'entendre toujours aussi bien…

\- Je pense que les valeurs que nous partageons y sont pour beaucoup, répondit sérieusement Marie. J'ai eu peur dans le hall, tu étais tellement froide… et puis, la façon dont tu m'as tout imposée, ça m'a un peu affolée…

\- Je suis désolée pour le baiser.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, affirma Marie en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. Tu le voulais vraiment. »

Marie regarda dans les yeux Amélia pour chercher une réponse à une question essentielle. C'était un acte politique mais y avait-il attirance ? Amélia se lécha les lèvres ce qui réchauffa le corps de Marie.

« America ?

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que… Enfin, je… »

Prise sur le fait, Amélia ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

« Tu… Quoi ? Il y aurait du gui caché dans cette chambre ? »

Ses yeux prédateurs bleus glacier lui coupèrent le souffle.

Marie ne s'attendait pas à réveiller cela. Amélia s'avança vers elle de manière déterminée, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Marie n'amorçât pas un seul geste pour se dégager, elle savait que ce serait mal de continuer dans cette voie mais elle n'avait jamais écouté sa raison dans pareils cas.

Elle passa ses mains suaves dans les cheveux d'Amélia pour en apprécier la texture alors que sa langue rejoignait la sienne dans une danse qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu interrompre. Sa bouche cherchait le plus de contact avec la sienne par tous les moyens. Tous les moyens qu'elle perdait face à la frénésie d'Amélia, elle ne pouvait user de sensualité, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de profiter de chaque occasion d'accroître leur plaisir. Et elle finit par lâcher prise, à se laisser porter par ce désir qui lui échauffait les veines et qui lui fouettait le corps.

Amélia la fit basculer sur le dos, elle se redressa au-dessus d'elle avec un air à moitié sérieux à moitié perdu.

« France…

\- C'est Marie, réussit-elle à articuler alors que ses mains ne purent tenir en place et partirent explorer le corps la surplombant.

\- Marie. »

Son corps se cambra légèrement en entendant son prénom. Elle releva la tête pour retrouver les lèvres d'Amélia. Ses mains s'attardèrent avec légèreté sur les épaules avant de descendre le long du dos pour venir enserrer les hanches. C'était un peu idiot de faire cela avec une autre nation juste par envie. Surtout avec une femme avec qui on venait de conclure une alliance…

Marie laissa échapper un gémissement quand Amélia vint lécher un endroit sensible dans son cou. Une pression se fit sur sa poitrine englobant son sein pour le malaxer et pour en faire poindre le téton. Et une autre main vint remonter sa robe sur ses hanches. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant l'impatience d'Amélia sur le bout de ses doigts.

Où tout ceci allait les mener ?

Elle inspira plus fortement au contact de cette main délicieuse sur la peau de son ventre. Encore un baiser inattendu du bout des lèvres. Respectueux. Marie l'aurait espéré aimant, elle avait tellement besoin de quelque chose de ressemblant alors que ses mains se perdaient dans les courbes du corps féminin contre elle.

Amélia était plus pressée qu'elle mais Marie s'en accommodait bien. Cette bouche autour de son téton gauche lui apportait beaucoup de satisfaction alors qu'elle cajolait les seins de son amante avec précaution.

Marie fut surprise de sentir les hanches d'Amélia se poser sur son ventre. L'américaine repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière, sa bouche avait gonflé sous le plaisir de leurs baisers, son vêtement était froissé.

Elle fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête la dévoilant dans sa nudité. Marie respira fortement.

Amélia était vraiment une belle femme. .. Aux hanches rondes, à la poitrine fière, aux épaules solides, à la cambrure jolie, aux cuisses puissantes… avec un grain de peau bronzée unique ….

« A toi, maintenant », se réjouit Amélia en lui retirant son vêtement sans qu'elle ne puisse sans rendre compte.

Amélia avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait ce qui rassura Marie sur l'attractivité qu'elle pouvait encore avoir. L'américaine se jeta de nouveau sur sa bouche, ses mains avides parcourant son corps, sa peau sensitive contre la sienne. Marie suivit le rythme imposé par la plus jeune. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant les doigts câlins de son amante sur son sexe. Tout doucement alors qu'elle cachait son plaisir à sentir ses doigts faire gonfler son clitoris, sa main voyagea sur le ventre d'Amélia lui procurant des frissons agréables. Ses pouces remontèrent le long des cuisses cherchant à faire plaisir à son amante qui laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration entre leurs lèvres jointes.

Marie rompit leur baiser pour perdre sa bouche sur la clavicule d'Amélia suçant et léchant la peau à sa portée entre deux soupirs d'aise à sentir cette phalange à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Du bout des doigts, elle pouvait sentir ce petit muscle de plaisir entre les lèvres humides d'Amélia réagir sous ses caresses intimes.

« Amélia… »

Ses hanches se soulevèrent à la recherche de plus de sensations vaginales alors que les cuisses d'Amélia s'ouvrirent plus fébrilement. Elle en profita pour lui prodiguer la même attention intime qu'elle en enfonçant précautionneusement son index dans cet antre chaud et humide. Amélia lâcha son prénom dans un souffle bref en se déhanchant brièvement.

Elle s'accrochait l'une à l'autre avec leur main libre alors qu'elle ravissait leurs sens de l'autre. Leurs seins frottaient les uns contre les autres augmentant le délice de leur corps à corps. Leurs bas-ventres enflammés grondaient de bien-être qui se diffusait dans leur organisme tout entier.

Les yeux de Marie accrochèrent le bleu de ceux d'Amélia si semblable au sien. Elle avait le souffle court et la voix aiguë, la main presque douloureuse à combler de délices son Amélia et le sexe palpitant d'une jouissance proche.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire à cause de leur situation. Amélia la fit taire d'un baiser alors qu'elle se tendait à la recherche du fruit ultime de leur étreinte. Marie mordit l'épaule d'Amélia sous l'orgasme qui la prit, et elle s'attela à délivrer son amante de toute cette pression sexuelle à son tour.

Amélia retomba mollement dans un cri entre ses bras pour se prélasser mollement contre elle.

Marie avait un petit sourire satisfait en câlinant Amélia contre elle, elle se sentait bien. Tout simplement bien, contre elle. Et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle aurait tellement voulu dire à Amélia qu'elle serait toujours son soutien mais elle ne voulait pas faire de promesses qu'elle ne pourrait tenir indéfiniment.

La respiration calme d'Amélia finit par la bercer et par l'endormir à son tour.

Demain, elle devrait certainement affronter la colère de la tutrice d'Amélia, il lui faudrait toutes ses forces pour mener la guerre qui s'annonçait terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Le petit matin s'annonçait tout doucement à travers les rideaux pour réveiller tranquillement les deux endormies.

Marie ne pensait qu'au bien être qui la baignait depuis la veille. Le corps d'Amélia sous elle la plongeait dans un bonheur simple. Elle se complaisait dans cette bulle de douceur chassant de son esprit toutes les manigances politiques derrière la réalité de leur étreinte maudite. Si l'autre imbécile l'apprenait, elle allait passer le pire moment de toute son Histoire. La barrière de l'interdit devait y être pour beaucoup dans le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à coucher avec la petite princesse chérie de la nation britannique. Au corps si suave sous ses mains. Ah, America !

Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine rebondie d'Amélia en souriant béatement.

Il lui semblait qu'un pan des draps était relevé.

Bien décidé à remettre à sa place le voyeur de leurs deux corps nus entrelacés, elle ouvrit un œil… puis deux, très, très vite…

Marie se releva en catastrophe et en rattrapant le tissu pour cacher son corps et celui d'Amélia.

La main dans le vide, Elizabeth Kirkland semblait tétanisée. Marie se serait bien tapée la tête contre le mur en s'insultant de tous les noms. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas filée de cette chambre tant qu'il en était encore temps ? Non, mauvaise idée, c'était sa chambre ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas mis dehors Amélia !

Lizzie avait l'air de retenir son souffle, son corps tremblait, ses lèvres étaient crispées dans une grimace tordue, on aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé de travers. Un léger gémissement attristé s'échappait parfois de sa bouche. Même si Marie n'avait pas vu Lizzie depuis des lustres, elle savait que sa colère allait éclater d'ici quelques minutes.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle réveilla Amélia en lui secouant l'épaule pour avoir au moins une alliée à ses côtés qui pourrait la sauver d'une attaque mortelle qui ne saurait tarder. Elles s'étaient bien alliées dans cette bêtise monumentale ! Ce n'était pas juste une petite crise passagère d'America contre sa tutrice, c'était vraiment la guerre ! Marie était secouée de doutes énormes au fur et à mesure que Lizzie reprenait contenance et qu'Amélia ne se levait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sweetie », râla Amélia.

Et ce fut l'élément déclencheur.

« Comment as-tu appelé France ? »

Amélia se mit à crier de sa voie suraiguë en étant surprise de trouver Lizzie dans leur chambre ce qui fit mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles à Marie.

« Et toi, que fais-tu ici dans ma chambre ? C'est privé, tu sais, ne put s'empêcher de dire Marie qui se mordit la langue devant son impudence.

\- Tu es chez moi ! Et tu n'as pas été invitée !

\- C'est chez moi, se rebella Amélia. Et j'invite qui je veux ! »

Oh, non, Lizzie n'était même pas au courant qu'elle venait ! C'était pire que ce qu'elle pensait !

« France, recouvre ton corps, sale exhibitionniste ! Tu as abusé de la naïveté de ma colonie. Elle est si jeune, elle est tombée dans ton piège immonde. Sale perverse ! Je te déteste ! Tu n'as pas à faire ce genre de chose pour me provoquer ! Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir avec moi ! Je vais la protéger de toi ! Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule, Amélia ! »

Lizzie avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle paniquait au vu des grands gestes qu'elle faisait. Elle ne savait pas gérer ce qui arrivait, elle avait l'air d'avoir un trop plein d'émotions contradictoires.

« Si tu veux tout savoir…

\- … Je ne veux pas savoir, France. Telle que je te connais, tu vas rentrer dans des détails sordides dont je me passerais bien volontiers. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici ! Pars immédiatement ! »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir ce qu'il se passait, Marie se retrouva poussée et allongée sur le lit. Elle avait l'impression de passer vraiment au second plan. Comme si elle n'était qu'un prétexte pour la dispute entre Amélia et Lizzie. Et ça lui faisait mal…Elle retint ses larmes pour laisser les deux autres régler leurs différends.

« C'est toi qui part immédiatement de chez moi, s'écria Amélia en direction de Lizzie. C'est toi qui n'es pas la bienvenue ici !

\- Amélia, tu es aveuglée par ses belles paroles mais tout ce qu'elle cherche c'est à te monter contre moi ! Ne te laisse pas faire par cette embobineuse !

\- Non, tu n'as rien compris, fanfaronna América. C'est moi qui suis allée la chercher, c'est mon alliée à présent ! Comme tu le vois, je n'hésiterais pas à donner de ma personne pour avoir mon Indépendance.

\- Indépendance », balbutia Lizzie.

Ouch ! Touchées ! Toutes les deux ! Marie se dit qu'il serait temps de filer. Donner de sa personne, c'était si terrible de faire l'amour avec elle ! Oh, l'insulte ! Marie n'appréciait que très moyennement la façon dont la traitait America (et en même temps, c'était pas étonnant vu qui l'avait élevée…), elle se sentait prise dans une histoire dans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds. Néanmoins, ses intérêts étaient de soutenir America pour affaiblir l'Angleterre. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle tape sur les doigts de quelqu'un pour passer sa colère. On n'utilisait pas son corps comme ça ! Non mais !

Tel un serpent, elle s'enroula autour d'Amélia en défiant ostensiblement Lizzie de faire quoi que ce soit contre sa colonie. Elle allait la briser leur entente à toutes les deux, et elle y prendrait bien du plaisir.

« Lizzie, ce n'est plus une enfant, ta petite Amélia. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte », la provoqua-t-elle en passant sa bouche près de l'oreille d'Amélia avant d'en venir mordille le lobe.

La jeune nation frissonna contre elle alors que Lizzie rougissait. De colère ou de gêne, c'était un peu difficile à savoir.

« France, éloigne-toi d'Amélia ! Il n'y a que moi qui me préoccupe vraiment de son bonheur.

\- Oh, voyons, il faut parfois laisser sa petite faire ses propres expériences. Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

Et sur ce, elle passa ses doigts sur le torse de la plus jeune qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Arrête immédiatement, France ! Je suis là !

\- Oh, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas contre que je la caresse quand tu n'es pas là ! »

Lizzie avait la bouche grande ouverte et elle était incapable de sortir un mot. Marie put se sentir vraiment satisfaite de sa matinée. En quelques minutes, elle avait évacué sa colère sur Lizzie et mis dans l'embarras Amélia qui se tortillait mal à l'aise entre ses bras.

Marie releva une mèche de cheveux de la tempe d'Amélia pour la passer derrière son oreille, puis elle le lui murmura.

« Il faut savoir Amélia qu'on n'utilise pas France comme ça, ma chère alliée. »

Marie fut étonnée de se faire embrasser. Prise à son propre jeu ! C'était déroutant, et bien plaisant. La langue n'était peut-être pas nécessaire… Sa plainte mourra dans sa bouche.

« Je vous hais toutes les deux ! »

Lizzie semblait être enfin revenue d'entre les morts.

« Arrêtez de vous papouiller immédiatement ! France, tu n'as jamais été autorisée à la voir ! America, tu es privée de sortie, et je vais remballer les feux d'artifice des festivités ! Et même tout annuler ! France, tu vas rentrer dans ton pays de bouseux dès la prochaine marée ! C'est fini, vous ne vous verrez plus jamais ! C'est pour ton bien, America ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle t'entraîne dans la dépravation… »

En disant cela, Lizzie agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, elle ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire exactement.

« … Et plus jamais, je ne vous verrais ensemble. Non, non, non ! Epargnez-moi ce spectacle dégoûtant ! Rhabillez-vous desuite !

\- Ah, mais je comptais profiter de la douceur de la matinée pour explorer un peu plus ta colonie !

\- La ferme, France ! Tu ne discutes pas où sinon j'appelle les soldats, et ils vont te foutre dehors toute nue !

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu le sais très bien… Mais ils verront Amélia aussi…

\- Je vais te foutre dehors moi-même !

\- America, protège-moi, fit-elle avec emphase. Retiens-moi auprès de toi ! Eloigne cette vilaine sorcière de notre idylle !

\- Tu vas arrêter avec tes belles paroles vides de sens », s'énerva Lizzie avant de se faire assommer par la lampe de chevet.

Marie retint son souffle ne croyant pas qu'Amélia venait de lui gâcher son bonheur d'enquiquiner Lizzie pendant un bon moment. America avait vraiment une logique particulière, le but était de faire abandonner Lizzie après des heures de lutte acharnée et, non, de couper court ainsi. Où était le challenge ?

« Chère Alliée, on va la renvoyer à son navire le plus proche, lui proposa Amélia. Allez, rhabille-toi ! »

Rhabille-toi ! Rhabille-toi ! Mais elle était bien comme ça, et c'était plus pratique pour la suite !

« Amélia, fais bien attention à ne pas trop me mécontenter pour ton propre bien.

\- C'est reçu, chérie, s'enthousiasma Amélia avant de l'embrasser furtivement totalement inconsciente d'avoir froissée à nouveau Marie. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour la pousser à bout… j'espère que je ne t'ai pas énervée, je ne pouvais pas faire attention à tout. »

Marie eut l'impression de s'être fourvoyée sur le compte d'Amélia, elle ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle.

« Pardon, si je t'ai mise dans l'embarras devant Lizzie…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, t'as été super ! Elle ne s'en remettra pas, la vieille peau. »

Marie se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, je suis plus âgée qu'elle.

\- Tu es bien conservée. Non, en fait, je voulais dire ! Tu es très jolie ! Et je ne te trouve pas vieille, tu as l'esprit un peu plus jeune ! Je ne voulais pas dire ! Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça ! »

Marie ne put s'empêcher de rire en sortant du lit pour aller chercher ses affaires.

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses t'en sortir avec de belles paroles. Je te montrerais à quel point je ne suis pas rouillée dès qu'on aura un moment toi et moi. »

Amélia ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

« Ah, on a agi peut-être un peu trop précipitamment. Faisons la guerre à Lizzie… Pour le reste, on verra…

\- On verra. »

Cette phrase avait un goût amer dans la bouche de Marie. Elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait pu tenter sa chance avec une nouvelle nation, il faut croire qu'elle n'aurais jamais droit à un semblant d'affection. Et puis, elle s'attendait à quoi après une nuit ?


End file.
